


Barrels

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Rook gets captured by Jacob and finds herself in a strange situation when things start exploding.Day 2: Sex pollen ⦾ Public sex ⦾ Choking ⦾ Daddy kink ⦾ Dirty talk ⦾ Voice kink ⦾ Voyeurism





	Barrels

Rook wasn’t sure how she got here—well, that wasn’t true; she knew how she got _here,_ in Jacob’s cage at the Veteran’s Center. But she wasn’t sure how she got into this position—okay, also not true; she literally put herself in this position.

Alright, Rook wasn’t sure how she ended up in this _predicament._

One minute, she was walking through the Whitetail Mountains, minding her own goddamn business, and the next, she woke up in a fucking cage. Again. With Jacob fucking Seed sitting right outside of it, being a creep and staring at her with those intense blue eyes. Again. 

They’d stared at one another for what felt like ten hours while she’d waited for him to start the monologue he’d most likely spent way too much time planning out and that he’d probably—no, that he’d _definitely_—practiced in front of the mirror for, but before he could even begin, there was some sort of explosion about fifty feet away. And it wasn’t even like a regular explosion, either; some plastic barrel had blown up and this weird, glittery powder shit that was inside it ended up getting spread into the air, making the peggies around it cough and scatter.

And then another barrel blew up.

And another.

And another.

And by the time the ‘explosions’ were done, about seven barrels around the compound had exploded.

Peggies coughed and hacked their lungs out while the air was thick with the glittery powder that made it hard to breathe, yet left a tangy taste in her mouth. Shit, even _Jacob_ was affected as he screamed for someone to tell him what the hell was happening. But the peggies had no fucking clue; no one did.

But before the herald could even stomp off to figure out what was happening and what to do about it, something changed; maybe it was the atmosphere or something, who fucking knew.

Rook saw it in Jacob’s face first, though. He’d looked at her, his pupils blown so only a small ring of that bright blue color was even visible around the black as a flush ran up his neck and into his face, almost masking the burn marks on his skin and nearly blending in with the red of his beard. His eyebrows had furrowed as he stared at her, but when she’d stood, his gaze slowly looked down, down, down, until she realized he’d actually _looked her over_ before snapping them back to her face. Hell, she didn’t even recognize what the expression on his face was at first until she’d started looking at him the same exact way.

And, _fuck,_ he looked delicious.

Wait, bad wording. Not delicious in the Miller-was-delicious type of way, delicious in the—

Know what? Nevermind.

The deputy’s clothes had started feeling drenched once she’d realized she was sweating, and she’d noticed Jacob was probably feeling the same way since his shirt was looking pretty wet as it clung to his frame. His _extremely well-built_ frame. The herald’s chest heaved as his breathing had increased and Rook had found herself approaching him on the side of the cage he stood, her body aching all over—but _especially_ between her legs.

When she’d wrapped her fingers around the bars of the cage, his jaw tensed.

When she’d whispered his name, his breath hitched in his throat.

And when she’d pressed her face between the bars, looking at him with pleading eyes because the goddamn ache between her legs was driving her fucking _insane,_ Jacob had taken the bait and crashed his mouth against hers. It was an uncomfortable position since the cage pressed on either side of her face, but she didn’t care—she wanted his touch; she _needed_ his touch.

And his lips on hers were not enough.

Which was how she found herself naked, arms behind her so her hands held onto the bars while she was leaned forward with Jacob’s cock buried in her cunt from the other side as his fingers were wrapped around the bars, as well, to give himself leverage so he could drive into her harder. His hips smacked into the cage with each thrust, but it was almost like he didn’t care despite how painful that had to be—maybe whatever was in the air was just making him not give a shit at the likelihood he’d break a hip, especially when taking his age into consideration.

But they weren’t even the only ones fucking. His Chosen clearly weren’t unaffected from the shit in the air since everyone she saw either had someone bent over, on their back, on their knees, or in some other position that they were taking or giving pleasure in. Fuck, even the _judges_ were going at it. The entire compound was just _filled_ with grunts and groans and moans and howls of pleasure and it was just _insane._

The Whitetail Militia could have walked in and taken anything and everything they wanted from this place without anyone even noticing.

“You gonna cum for me, kitten?” Jacob growled, one of his hands having snaked between the bars and grabbing onto her hip, fingers digging in.

“Yes,” she breathed, trying to push herself further back so he could get deeper into her cunt. 

“If you beg real pretty for me, I might let that happen.”

“Fuck,” she whined, her fingers gripping the bars so hard her knuckles turned white. “Please, Jacob. Please let me cum.” The hand on her hip reached forward and wrapped around her throat then, pulling her back against the cage as the herald changed his pace to short and fast, pounding into her and hitting that bundle of nerves deep in her cunt over and over again. The deputy cried out from how fucking _good_ it was—at least until his hand squeezed and cut off her air. It only took a few seconds for her eyes to roll up as he kept going, her orgasm building and building and building; and once he let go, she came undone.

Rook keened as she came around him and a low groan rumbled from Jacob’s chest as she tightened. “Yeah, kitten. Cum for your daddy. There you go.” His hand had returned to the bar of the cage again, wrapping around it for leverage as he returned to quickly pulling out nearly all the way and thrusting in hard while she leaned forward like before. “Don’t even think about relaxing, girlie. Go on and touch yourself. I wanna feel you cum again.”

She whined but obeyed, reaching a hand between her legs to begin rubbing her clit in quick circles—almost crying out from how fucking sensitive it was—but it didn’t take her long to cum again. Her cunt tightened around him as she moaned out and she heard Jacob grunting behind her because of it.

“You like takin’ this thick cock, don’t you?” he asked as he snapped his hips against her harder, the slap of skin-on-skin so fucking loud that she wouldn’t be surprised if John heard it in his ranch.

She yelped. “Yes!”

“’Yes,’ what?” Another snap of his hips.

Rook groaned. “Yes, _daddy.”_

“Mm, _fuck._ ‘Bout to fill up your tight cunt, babygirl.” His rough palm went to her spine and she shivered as he ran it up from just above her ass to just beneath her neck. “Think you’ll be sated after I do? Or you gonna need more? I’m old, girlie, so I’ll need to rest for a minute before I can go again. But if you need some more dick, I’m sure Peaches over there will be happy to help out.”

She gasped and looked over to her partner, seeing him leaning against the wall, eyes half-lidded but pupils blown wide with a hand on his clothed cock as he watched the two of them. He must have been the only person _not_ fucking someone or getting fucked, Jacob’s conditioning of him not doing anything without receiving orders was really taking its toll. Rook’s face flushed, though, and she looked away.

The herald changed his thrusts again, this time pulling out slowly before shoving back in hard, making sure the head of his cock slammed against her cervix and made her cry out each time. He only did it a few times before he began thrusting short, fast, and rough again, bringing her close to the edge once more. But before she could actually tip over it, he came, burying himself balls-deep and filling her with his cum as he let out a low groan from deep in his chest.

They were both panting but Rook was still aching, mostly from having just been on the brink of an orgasm she didn’t get—and because whatever had been put in the air was still thick and heavy.

But before Jacob could even pull out, a voice from their left spoke to him. “J-Jacob!” A nervous Peggie had approached, his dick hard in his pants but his hands wringing in front of his stomach anxiously.

“The fuck you want?” Jacob asked. He pulled his hips back just slightly before pushing his cock back in, coaxing a small noise from Rook since she hadn’t even moved; she didn’t dare to.

“S-someone saw Eli and s-some others from the Whitet-t-tail M-m-militia leaving the com-compound. Th-they were carrying a lot of b-b-b-bags.”

That strong, familiar hand wrapped around her throat again and yanked her back against the metal bars, making her head spin as it connected with the cage; and the raspy, growling voice in her ear told her the gig was up. “What the fuck did you do, you little bitch?”

Alright, so maybe Rook _did_ know how she got herself in this predicament.

When she didn’t answer, though, Jacob pulled his cock out of her, making her body shiver, but he still held onto her throat. “Peaches, get your ass over here,” he growled.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew fucking someone through the bars of a cage would be hot?
> 
> Mountain daddy knew.


End file.
